


Reputations

by ByronicHeroics



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types, Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: Ass to Mouth, F/M, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 11:19:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByronicHeroics/pseuds/ByronicHeroics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce Wayne has a nasty dirty reputation, and Selina thinks it’s time to explore that for all the fun it could really be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reputations

Bruce Wayne came with quite the reputation.

There had always been tabloid spills of him drinking bubbly champagne out of crystal flutes as it was water, rumors about party drugs in neat little silver boxes, and a new man or woman on his arm every night. Each picture of him was just as smug as could be about it; Bruce was Gotham’s own Casanova and those scandals had been going on ever since Selina could remember. She’d flip through Vogue in the supermarket those months when she couldn’t even afford to buy it, and have her eyes assaulted by a photo of him in the charity section with some heiress on his lap. Later that very same months, between glossy ads for Prada handbags and ever sultry red-soled Christian Louboutin heels, Bruce was in Vanity Fair admitting that he had given some handsome young diplomat a blowjob in Coco Chanel’s suite of the Ritz.

The men and women who were with him for those brief escapades were worse than he was; they talked about the things he had wanted to do to them with candles and the things he wanted them to do to him with razorblades and he always broke their ice-cold hearts without fail. Yet Bruce didn’t even have the grace to deny the sordid accusations, he always just smirked, looked to the side and laughed when asked about the affairs by some simpering little reporter.

It had made Selina sick at the time, every time she saw his pretty boy face. It wasn’t the misogyny, it wasn’t the homosexuality, nor the blatant alcoholism, but the sheer wantonness of his reputation. Nothing mattered to Bruce Wayne unless it fucked him up a little bit more and made him feel good about himself; it was childish, selfish, and lacking the responsibility his father had once been known to show. That was the image that Bruce had created for himself, and that was what Selina had believed about him until the day he went into hiding.

At the time, she had assumed that one of those heiresses had left him with a nasty scar, or that perhaps his famed support for Harvey Dent had gone beyond political…it hadn’t really mattered past that and she hadn’t thought of it too frequently until she had taken the job.

That same man, whom Selina had seen fall to the ground as she kicked away his cane, lay beside her in bed now under thick woven sheets; naked and flawed. Bruce wasn’t just a pretty face, anymore, not the crippled Byronic billionaire. For all of his scars, he was more human now, down to the one thick dark mark down his spine that jarred her from dozing when she stroked it. There were nights when he awoke, sweaty and shaking with his handsome face damp with tears. She barely dared to hold him close when that happened, stroking silky hair and whispering comforts that couldn’t have banished the memory of the pit anymore than they could have brought Rachel back to life.

Yet Bruce was not only the man who had been Batman when she had him alone. Every morning when the sun began to rise in their room in Florence, she could see that again, in the beauty of his lean form as he stretched and the coy smile on his face as his hair fell into his dark eyes. That playboy may have been a mask just as much as the cowl, but the libertine had been every bit as much of him as the vigilante.

Frequently, Bruce would tie Selina to the bedposts with her scarves, and he’d pour wax down across her full breasts with the most sinful grin she had ever seen. He’d twist her nipples between his fingers as he pressed heated kisses down her slender body in the most sullied imitation of worship she had ever seen. His lips against her dampness made her moan like a whore, and his thick hard cock pushing inside of her was perfection after all of the delicious torture that he laid out upon her.

Today, Bruce lay in the soft, warm bedding like the focus of some romantic era painting, having just moved into the warmth of the spot that Selina had left, as if he were a cat trying to find the perfect spot to lie. The light had already began its trickle in past the curtains, over his broad shoulders and he made such an incredibly pleased noise as he stretched muscular arms up to grasp a pillow and pull it closer to his cheek. He looked as beautiful, as wanton and as delicious as he ever had, even when the blankets were pushed away and she could see that dark rough scar against the bottom curve of his spine.

Who was “Catwoman”, but a slave to her own desires? She had yet to play with Bruce like this, despite all the stories of his – admittedly brief – days at Princeton, and now seemed like the perfect time to give the whole thing a spin. That was why she responded by sliding back into bed beside him after a moment of rummaging through the dresser, which he ignored, down to the satisfying snap of the belt around her hips.

Selina wrapped an arm up around Bruce’s warm smooth chest and kissed his neck gently, nipping at his cheek teasingly as she moved to his face. His lips tugged up into a smile but he didn’t open his eyes; he loved the feeling of her body against him in the darkness. Selina was always soft in all the right places, and firm in all the others. His eyes flashed open in a moment, despite the reverie, when he felt cold metal press to his wrists and suddenly she was closing his own handcuffs around them.

The “bat-cuffs” as Selina had mockingly dubbed them were closed just a bit too firmly around his wrists, and he looked over his shoulder at her with a raised eyebrow and a well practiced questioning glance. She responded by clasping a manicured hand over his mouth before he had a chance to speak and whispering in his ear with her typical flirting tone. “If you relax, it won’t hurt as badly.” Selina whispered to him and she could feel his soft moan vibrating against her palm. He closed his eyes again and nodded his head eagerly. Good boy, that hadn’t been so hard, had it?

Selina let her hand slip away from Bruce’s mouth slowly, letting her fingers brush against his lips teasingly and smiling when he risked a kiss to her fingertips as she does. It was such a silly gesture; so clichéd, so practiced and so perfectly everything about him. It was no surprise that he was the man that had stolen a thousand hearts. That was why she couldn’t help but let her smile turn to a smirk when she nudged the tip of her toy against his entrance and his lips parted nervously.

It had to be hard to shock such a famed libertine, and she delighted when he tensed immediately despite the earlier warning and clear desire in his eyes. Was Bruce Wayne really surprised by a little pegging suddenly? Was he not the man who had lain between a man and his wife? Was he not the same man who had once shamelessly bragged about his skills at sucking cock? No, it wasn’t that, she knew, but the physical response to something which was not quite as familiar as it once had been.

Selina caressed his cheek with one hand, the other holding his hip steady in her hand as she pushed her hips forward just enough to begin to enter him. Bruce panted in return and she would have sworn she could feel his face flushing under her fingertips at the smallest thrust into him. It was true that she could have taken the time to prepare him more fully, but he was no virgin, and as she had attached it, she had put enough lube on the toy to ease the friction that would make him ache. She would have thought that sparing him the embarrassment of her fingers slowly stretching him would have been met with thanks…then again…the idea of embarrassing him like that did send a nice tingle through her.

“Relax, baby. It’s not even big.” Selina soothed him, and she rubbed his cheek gently while he tried to catch his breath with each slow inch that entered him. His hands were balled into fists above his head from struggling with the sensation of stretching to accommodate the dildo. Bruce laughed awkwardly at the dubiously comforting words, glancing over his shoulder at her with an expression that was deliciously dazed. He was high on the loss of control and the familiarity of being debauched by a beautiful lover. “That’s easy for you to say.” He responded to her, and his voice tight with arousal.

“I know it’s not your first time.” Selina informed Bruce dismissively as she listened to his breathing hurry when he began to grow more accustomed to the penetration. He moaned in agreement when she let her hand find his already great arousal, and she began to stroke him firmly while she worked the toy the rest of the way inside of him. There was no hiding his enjoyment of the claiming, even if he had bothered to want to do so. He was eager for her like a flustered clumsy date to prom was the moment a hand touched their belt. He turned his face down into the blankets as she finally worked the last inch inside of him, trembling and moaning despite the artfully embarrassed show he was giving her.

Selina rocked her hips forward a bit to let him feel her hipbones press against the smooth curve of his ass so he would know that the toy was all the way inside of him then. A delicate moan escaped him before he could cover it up, the pillow making the sound more breathy for how it was muffled by the fabric. Oh, he still liked the idea plenty and the moan was joined by a thrust of his own hips forward against her hand. He was encouraging her on in the motion, and she rewarded the forwardness by gripping him promisingly.

Selina could feel the dampness of her arousal wetting her thighs as she began to thrust forward in and out of him firmly, gaining a delicious whines and whimpers at each firm thrust. She set her rhythm to be just hard enough that he wouldn’t have forgotten by that evening, and he was pushing back with such urgency against her palm that she allowed a touch of mercy. She let her hand stroke him till he was whispering to her breathily, as if he was no stranger to begging though she knew that was all acting. Mr. Wayne didn’t beg; he expected. “Please, Selina…” He sighed and she kissed his neck as she hurried the pace.

He spilled into her palm with a moan that sent a shudder through her whole body; oh what a harlot Bruce was. She raised her hand and he took it in his own shaking grasp and licked away the semen, sucking her long fingers into his mouth and cleaning away every last drop without pause. He had barely had time to swallow before he slid them around so that he was above Selina, and she was lying on her back beneath him. Somewhere along the way, he had slipped the cuffs, but she couldn’t find it in herself to care. He moved lower gracefully, pressing kisses at her inner thigh and moving them up slowly till he reached the harness that held the dildo in place.

Bruce grinned as he moved upwards, opening his mouth to accept the toy that had moments ago been inside of him. He swallowed down around it as if there was nothing unpleasant left there and that the lube was ignorable except for the shimmer it left against his lips. He swallowed over and over, moving up and down and letting his tongue trace the latex to clean off every inch of the toy. Selina gasped as she watched it, arching her hips and letting a hand hold run down to pet his pretty face. It was just the sort of nasty, sick, depraved thing she would have expected from him two years ago…and somehow that was delicious now.

He licked his lips as he moved back from it and then surged down again to lick against her hot, damp entrance, sucking and teasing at her tender skin. She kicked a foot back against the bedding and pressed up, groaning when he seemed to touch everywhere but her clit. It was to the point where her arousal was painfully noticeable and she slapped the bed as she informed him of that with a whine. He chuckled against her, sending that vibration trembling through her body in a way that made her shudder with delight. A moment later his tongue flicked over her clit, slowly at first but then with more pressure. His fingers filled her, thrusting in a steady rhythm that tipped her over the edge quickly and left her feeling like a wreck against the bedding.

Bruce only sat up and stretched, giving her a pertinent smirk as he did. He had no shame. “There’s a Salvador Dali exhibit at the museum. Try not to steal anything.” He informed Selina, and he handed her yesterday’s newspaper casually. She would have slapped him with it if she had felt like expending that much energy and she flipped it open with a loose wristed gesture. Bruce was already walking to the shower by the time she had looked over the header, and the sound of the water trickling down in the other room was almost as invigorating as the thought of wearing one of those broaches to dinner that night. If she couldn’t tame him, it was only fair that he wouldn’t tame her…but she didn’t mind the idea of giving him a chance to try.


End file.
